osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 35: Karamatsu and Brother
is the thirty fifth episode (tenth in the second season) of Osomastu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Totoko Plot Karamatsu and Brother Todomatsu asks Choromatsu to buy a can of soft drink for him but Choro refuses, stating that Totty should do it himself. However, Karamatsu says he's going out anyway and offers to help. After handing the drink to Totty, the other brothers (Osomatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu) start to ask Karamatsu to run various kinds of errands. Irritated by the irresponsibility of his brothers, Choromatsu asks them to stop harassing Karamatsu. However, fearing his brother would not respect him anymore, Karamatsu declares he's fine for helping out his brothers, and Choromatsu backs down, stating that "if you think it's OK then it's OK". The other brothers leave, and Karamatsu goes onto the roof along with Choromatsu. Suddenly, Karamatsu bursts out into tears, admitting that he actually are so annoyed by his brothers and being forced to do everything makes him want to die. Choromatsu deduces that Karamatsu is too timid to say no, and offers to train him to stand up for himself. To make the training more realistic, Choromatsu impersonates Osomatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu in succession, but each time Karamatsu declares that he cannot comprehend who is being impersonated, and asks Choromatsu to act as another brother. Todomatsu suddenly appears on the roof and asks what Karamatsu and Choromatsu are doing, and all of them go back into the house. Encouraged by Choromatsu, Karamatsu admits that he doesn't like being bossed around, and the other brothers acknowledge that they shouldn't push Karamatsu anymore. However, when they decide to find Karamatsu's "replacement", none of them are willing to take up responsibility, and end up harassing Choromatsu. Declaring this as "all Karamatsu's fault", Choromatsu pleads help from Karamatsu, but Karamatsu simply says "Good Luck" to Choromatsu, declares it's a "Happy End", and proceeds to leave the house. New Employee Totoko Totoko joins "Akatsuka Corp", in which Todomatsu is a manager. However, Totoko is very incompetent that she rather adds trouble to Todomatsu instead of helping him out - for example, she's unable to compute a correct report and ends up making Todomatsu stay in office during lunch to make amends. She also slacks off and even naps during work. In the end, Totoko submits a resignation letter, only to be asked to stay by Todomatsu, because "there're not enough members of staff". The next day, however, Totoko is absent and cannot be contacted by phone. Ichiko and Jyushiko enter the office, declaring Totoko has "bailed", and proceed to hand in a bulk of reports that they have finished themselves. Despite their tireless and effective work, Todomatsu denounces them as "uggos" and shouts them down, causing them to retort on Todomatsu commiting "sexual harassment" and "power harassment". Dubbingmatsu-san Coming soon... Gallery Trivia *The second segment features Girlymatsus appearing together with the Sextuplets for the second time, although like Episode 33, they are not starring alongside their direct counterparts. *In the third segment, Todomatsu challenges himself "what's him studying abroad for". His voice actor Miyu Irino was studying abroad a few months before participating in Osomatsu-san season 2. *It can be inferred while Choromatsu is impersonating Osomatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu that he has either a dramatic style of imitating or he thinks of them as having only one trait to them. *Ichimatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Article stubs Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes